wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (September 2005)
September 05, 2005 - Location! Location! Vocation! Today, for the fourth time, I got stuck in the elevator. This circumstance is not uncommon here, and (for me, at least) adds to the ambiance that is Film Roman. Located on the third floor, the Wubbzy production is somewhat of an island. On one side, Stan Lee's production company is pumping out a bunch of crazy action-adventure shorts with studly heros and sexy women. On the other side, a direct to video Spawn production, full of the real-life and tragic gore you'd expect. And on the other other side is Rob Zombie's production ... I can't really tell what's going on with that project, but there's some pretty explicit visuals and brow raising designs that can't help but peak one's interest. And there is also a Hellboy production starting up that inspired one of our artist-James Burks- to create a great Walden as Hellboy drawing (you forgot to mention the headless , naked GI Joe dolls stuck up on the ceiling of the SPAWN crew work area- Sandra). Then there's Wubbzy, right smack in the middle, with our zany theme songs, ultra-cute characters, and pretty pink and yellow floral designs. All the crews get along great together, you just gotta love animation. Our designs not only have to be cute and stylized, but they have to be marketable. It's little coincidence that some of these designs resemble toys. Kids can relate more and they look tangible. Hey, I used to break out my He-Man and Ram-Man whenever the show came on, then throw them to the side in favor of my GI Joes when that show came on. So, it's a pretty cool aspect of design here, having to think what three dimensional product can be made from our designs that are geared toward using a two dimensional program like Flash. We've also been talking about doing something innovative every Friday. So far we have the options of either doing FRUIT DAY (which, despite the name, is pretty classy. Our first one consisted of oversized nectarines, peaches, pluots, plums, two types of cheeses and champagne). Our second idea (courtesy of James Burks) was SHOW and TELL where everyone gets to bring in something interesting and talk about it. He was sweet enough to volunteer to bring in a shrunken head- nice. And the last idea was a RUMMAGE GIVEAWAY where people would bring in stuff from home and put it out for others to grab such as toys, art supplies or old underwear...I dunno...whatever. If anyone out there has anymore ideas for Friday events, let us know! September 05, 2005 - Location! Location! Vocation!.png September 05, 2005 - Location! Location! Vocation! 2.png September 05, 2005 - Location! Location! Vocation! 3.png September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels These are some pages from a storyboard by Steve Daye for an upcoming episode entitled Perfecto Party. September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels.png September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels 2.png September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels 3.png September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels 4.png September 08, 2005 - More random storyboard panels 5.png September 10, 2005 - show #2 We are shipping our second show this week! It's called "Special Delivery" and here are a few images. September 10, 2005 - show #2.png September 10, 2005 - show 2.png September 10, 2005 - show 3.png September 10, 2005 - show 4.png September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods Hey Bob here! We are working on an episode where Wubbzy and the gang goes camping. Here are a few bg's and charactersThat Sandra and Brian designed and our new colorist Holly Kim finished off. September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods.png September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods 2.png September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods 3.png September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods 4.png September 16, 2005 - Wubbzy In The Woods 5.png September 21, 2005 - This place is a ZOO! Here's the latest contribution by our newest designer, Paige Pooler (character), Steve Daye (design), Tim Allen (clean-up), and Teri S. (color). It takes all those amazing people to make one amazing design! -Sandra September 21, 2005 - This place is a ZOO!.png September 23, 2005 - All Hail Sato-chan! We have a new friend here at Wow! Wow! Wubbzy headquarters and his name is Sato-chan! He is actually the corporate character for a Japanese healthcare company. Many of the members of the crew pat his head for good luck and ask him for advice. He is a very wise elephant! Many thanks to my girlfriends Aunt Aggie for hunting this down and dragging it all the way from Japan. - Bob September 23, 2005 - All Hail Sato-chan!.png September 23, 2005 - Pimp My Ride! In a recent episode Wubbzy enters a big road race. And thanks to his good friend Widget he has a pretty sweet ride. But of course he has to buckle up for safety first! -Bob September 23, 2005 - Pimp My Ride!.png September 23, 2005 - Pimp My Ride! 2.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2005